


Pizza and Potstickers and Whiskey and Donuts

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Some fun crossover adventures between the Wynonna Earp ladies and the Supergirl ladies.Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole come to National City hunting a demon. They cross paths with Supergirl, Alex, and Maggie. Shenanigans inevitably ensue.Edit: This fic is based on some crossover headcanons that came from a hilarious discussion with btvsobsessed623.  Adding headcanons to authors notes at the start of each chapter.





	1. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Headcanon:   
> Nicole Haught’s first job was in National City during Supergirl Season 2. She meets Alex at a gay bar in the time after Alex comes out but before she and Maggie get together. Alex and Nicole go out on a few dates but decide just to be friends.   
> Nicole transfers to Purgatory, but they still stay in touch, texting each other stories of their adventures. Nicole is really happy for Alex when she hears that she and Maggie finally got together.

"Supergirl… what…" Alex tried to take in what she was seeing as Winn stood behind her slack-jawed.

Kara had just flown in the window of the DEO, carrying a squirming, swearing woman by the scruff of her leather jacket. She held the woman at arms length to keep from being hit by the occasional punch the woman tried to throw at her.

"She wouldn't stop punching me," Kara said after she passed the woman off to the DEO agents who immediately stepped forward to detain her. "And she kept calling me really mean names."

Kara pouted and looked down at her Supergirl outfit. "Do I really look like a cheerleader?"

Winn looked horrified and offended. "She said what?!"

Alex waved for him to shut up. "What's up? She looks human."

Kara nodded. "She is. She was harassing aliens outside of Dolly's. When I got there she had Brian up against a wall and was threatening to do something awful to him if he didn't help her find someone."

"Kara," Alex warned, "If she's human we can't keep her here."

"I know. I was going to take her to the precinct and hand her over to Maggie, but she was really getting on my nerves and this was closer. I was hoping you can have someone drive her the rest of the way."

Alex nodded. "I can take her over. I was going to pick up Maggie on my way home anyway. Her car is in the shop and it's been too rainy for her to ride her bike so we've been carpooling."

Just then, Alex's cell phone rang. An electric guitar riff filled the DEO operations center as Alex pulled the phone from her back pocket.

"Speak of the devil," she smiled down at the phone before answering.

Winn leaned over and whispered to Kara, "Was that… Jolene?"

Kara nodded and whispered back, "White Stripes cover."

"Hey, Mags. I was just about to call you." Alex tilted her head as she listened. "Actually, yeah. That's what I was going to call you about. Kara just dropped her off here." Alex looked at Kara, who raised her eyebrows. Alex just raised her own eyebrows and shrugged in response, to which Kara nodded. "Wait, did you say Earp? I don't think so... It sounds familiar but I can't place it. And she didn't look familiar. OK, yeah. I'll bring her right over. See you in a bit. Bye."

Alex hung up and turned back to Kara. "So, your mystery lady is apparently one Wynonna Earp, visiting law enforcement from up north."

Kara made a face. "She's law enforcement? With what organization, the Department of Really Rude People?"

"Department of People With Really Bad Superhero Fashion Taste?" Winn suggested.

"Something called Black Badge," Alex replied. "Anyway, she had backup waiting in a car out on the street. They saw you fly away with her and showed up at the police station looking for her."

"Oh," Kara frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Kara. If she was harassing folks like you say she was then it was right to bring her in, law enforcement or not. I'll have a talk with her while I drive her over. Explain to her that that's not the way things are done here in National City. We can offer to help her find whoever she's looking for but she'll need to do it our way."

Kara nodded. "Ok. Thanks Alex."

"You still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course."

"Great. I'd better go escort this Wynonna to back to her friends. I'll see you later."

  

* * *

 

 

"Alright," Wynonna said as Alex parked the big black SUV in front of the precinct, "We could use the help anyway. I know Supergirl is from here and everything but I was not expecting to have to sift through so many aliens to find one little demon."

Alex smiled knowingly as they walked into the station. She hadn't bothered to handcuff Wynonna. Once she'd explained where she was taking her and why, Wynonna had agreed to not cause any trouble.

No sooner had they walked through the door than a short brunette yelled "Wynonna!" and ran over to hug the woman in question.

"Hey, Waves," Wynonna replied as she hugged her back. "Sorry I scared you."

Alex's eyes immediately found Maggie, who was walking towards her as soon as she came through the doors.

"Hey."

"Hey," Maggie pulled her in for a hug.

"Alex?!"

Alex turned at the sound of her name and came face to face with a tall redhead.

"Nicole?!"

Nicole Haught smiled and opened her arms to hug Alex. "I thought that was you. It's been too long. How are you?"

Alex returned the hug strongly before stepping back. "I'm great. I didn't know you were back in town. Why didn't you call?"

"I would have," Nicole replied, nodding her head towards the two Earps, "but we're here on business and I wasn't sure I'd have time to relax and hang out. Most of the time demon hunting is fast and furious."

Alex's eyes widened. "Wait, you're here with them? Oh! 'Earp'! That's why the name sounded familiar!" She turned to the shorter Earp sister. "You must be Waverly then. I've heard so much about you from Nicole. I'm Alex Danvers. It's nice to finally meet you."

Alex offered her hand and Waverly shook it, smiling. "It's nice to meet you too."

"And that would make you Alex's Maggie," Nicole said, offering her own hand to the Detective at Alex's side. "I can't believe I didn't put two and two together earlier. Alex has told me all about you. I was so happy to hear that you two had gotten together."

Maggie tried not to look confused. "How do you two know each other?"

Alex, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed, nodded. "Oh, uh… Nicole used to work here in National City. We… uh… we went on a few dates just after I came out but before you and I… ya know. It didn't work out though. We decided we were better as friends."

"So much better as friends," Nicole agreed. "And then I transferred up to Purgatory shortly after that. But we still keep in touch every once in a while."

"Oh, cool," Maggie nodded.

They exchanged a few more introductions, then Maggie said, "What are you ladies doing for dinner tonight? Alex and I are having pizza and pot stickers night at her place with Alex's sister. If you don't have plans you should join us."

The three women exchanged glances, then Wynonna replied, "That sounds great, actually. I'm starving. But… pizza AND pot stickers? That's an odd combination."

Alex laughed. "It's my sister's favorite meal. She can't have one without the other. I've got room in the SUV for all of us if you need a ride."

Nicole shook her head. "I've got mine. We can follow you."

"Cool." Alex turned to Maggie. "You ready to call it a night?"

Maggie nodded. "Let me just go grab my jacket and lock my office." She started walking away then turned back to say, "Oh, Alex. Maybe text Kara to let her know we're going to have company. So she doesn't… ya know." _Fly in the window,_ was the rest of the sentence that Maggie left unsaid. Alex nodded and pulled out her phone to text her sister to use the door when she arrived.

 

* * *

 

"She shot you?!" Alex exclaimed in shock as they all sat around Alex's living room.

Nicole nodded. "Straight up just shot me."

"I was terrified," Waverly said, reaching for Nicole's hand.

"But you were wearing a bullet proof vest, right?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, of course," Nicole confirmed. "I mean, I'm a lesbian and a cop. I wear that thing even on traffic patrol."

Wynonna shook her head. "I still don't understand that."

"Neither do I," Alex agreed.

"And I keep telling you, Alex, it's a real thing. You can't be too careful." Maggie said before turning to Nicole. "A few weeks after we started dating she went out on an op without full gear. There we are chasing a twelve foot lizard around the warehouse district and this idiot isn't wearing her helmet. Nearly gave me a heart attack when it threw her into a wall."

"I remember," Alex added. "You yelled at me for nearly ten minutes when we got back and nearly gave _me_ a heart attack."

Before Maggie could reply the door to the apartment opened and Kara walked in carrying six pizzas in one hand and a big Chinese delivery bag in the other.

"Alex, I saw the delivery guys in the hallway so I paid him and grabbed the food. How cool is that that they both got here at the same time? Also, I need you to talk to Winn because he wont stop talking about redoing my entire look after what that mean lady said and- oh" Kara finally put down the pizzas and noticed that there were other people in the apartment. Her eyes went wide when she saw Wynonna looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Alex jumped up and moved to help unpack the food. "Kara, this is my old friend Nicole and her girlfriend Waverly. And Waverly's sister Wynonna. I ran into them at the police station and Maggie and I invited them for dinner."

Kara blinked a few more times before turning on her cheeriest smile. "It's, uh... nice to meet you all. I'm Kara. Alex's sister." She turned sideways and lowered her voice so that only Alex could hear her. "Alex, what the heck? I thought you were supposed to drop her off in a jail cell, not invite her to dinner!"

Alex cleared her throat, not bothering to lower her voice. "Right. Well, that was the plan but… then Nicole and Waverly were there and…" She shrugged.

Kara scrunched her face.

"I got your favorite ice cream," Alex offered.

"Ugh, you know all my weaknesses," Kara hugged her and moved to the freezer.

"Nuh uh," Maggie scolded from the couch. "No ice cream until after dinner, Kara!"

Kara immediately turned a pout on Alex, who laughed.

"Don't give me that look. You know she's the boss of me. If she says no ice cream before pizza, then no ice cream before pizza."

"Fine, but if I have to wait for ice cream then I get to pick the movie at our next movie night."

Alex turned her own pout towards Maggie, who rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"One scoop, little Danvers," Maggie conceded.

"Yes!" Kara smiled, moving back towards the freezer.

Meanwhile, Nicole was smiling at them from the couch. She stood and joined them in the kitchen to get herself a plate of pizza. "You two are hilarious," she teased. "I bet you can even talk to each other with just facial expressions like Waves and Wynonna can."

Kara smiled around the spoonful of ice cream that was already in her mouth and reached for a plate of her own. She pulled out the spoon and waved for Nicole to grab herself some food first. "After you."


	2. A Bar Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Wynonna head to the alien bar to look for leads regarding the demon Wynonna is hunting.  
> Where Wynonna drinks, trouble always follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Headcanon: Alex & Wynonna get banned from a bar after a night of drinks & pool turns into a bar fight when one guy makes a dumb ass remark about Supergirl and triggers Alex's big sister instinct. They're not allowed back without a chaperone.

"No. No way." M'gann was in front of them barring their way almost as soon as they set foot through the door of the bar. "She isn't welcome here, Danvers. I heard what happened outside the other night. Brian is still scared to go to or from his car without an escort."

"I'm vouching for her," Alex pleaded. "Come on, M'gann. We just want to ask a few patrons some questions. _Politely,_ " she added when M'gann raised her eyebrows at Alex. "We will both be on our best behavior. I promise."

"Fine," M'gann gave in, pointing a finger at Alex. "Best behavior."

Alex nodded enthusiastically. "Best behavior. Thanks, M'gann."

They walked to the bar and sat down. Wynonna ordered a shot and Alex asked for water. Wynonna raised her eyebrow at Alex but Alex just shrugged.

"I don't drink on the job."

"But it's a bar."

"Still."

"Alright. More for me then I guess." Wynonna looked around at the other patrons.

"And I thought the customers at Shorty's looked funny." She shook her head and threw back her shot. "Ok. Where do we start?"

 

* * *

 

Wynonna sighed as she leaned against the bar. "Well this was a bust. I hope Waverly, Nicole, and your girlfriend are having better luck at the bars they're checking out."

Alex nodded in agreement. "I'll call Maggie. See if they had any better luck." She reached into her back pocket, but before she could pull out her phone a voice called out from near one of the pool tables.

"Hey! I know you!"

Alex glanced over and saw a very drunk looking alien with pointy ears, who she had never seen at the bar before, looking directly at her. He took a few steps towards her.

"Yeah... you're Supergirl's little pet," he slurred. "The human who tags along with her like a groupie. What're you in love with her or something?"

Alex saw Wynonna push off of the bar out of the corner of her eye and reached out, grabbing Wynonna's arm.

"Alex," Wynonna gritted out. "He just-"

Alex shook her head, still gripping Wynonna's arm. "He's not worth it. And I promised M'gann…"

Wynonna leaned back on the bar and Alex released her arm, but then the alien spoke again.

"Pft, Supergirl. What a joke. I can't wait to break her skinny little back. Then this whole world will see that she's nothing but a dumb blonde in a cape."

The half of bar went silent. Alex's eyes narrowed at the alien and went very still. Behind them, Wynonna heard M'gann say something in an alien language that sounded distinctly like a curse.

Before Wynonna had even moved, Alex was halfway to the pool table and people were moving quickly toward the exits. Wynonna smiled to herself as she followed, grabbing an empty beer bottle from a table as she went.

Wynonna busied herself fending off the alien's two friends while Alex went after the offender himself. The two were a bit clumsy, so Wynonna was able to dodge their swings. But their skin was so tough that when Wynonna swung the beer bottle at one of them it broke off on his arm without bothering him in the slightest. Wynonna cursed under hear breath and resigned herself to dodging their swings, hoping they would tire before she did.

Unfortunately for Alex, the loud mouthed alien was equally as tough as his friends. She quickly found herself being knocked around like a rag doll. She took a swing at him, which he dogged before grabbing her arm and swinging her around into the pool table. Alex doubled over, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her. She grabbed a pool cue from the table and swung it at him. It shattered against his skull and while the impact seemed to startle him, he only paused for a moment before starting towards her again. Alex managed to dodge a few of his swings before he caught her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. He growled, then threw her across the room and into the wall. Alex landed in a heap on the floor.

Before he could come at her again, however, a familiar voice yelled from the front entrance.

"Police! Nobody move!"

The alien and his friends, apparently not ones for following instructions, bolted out the back door. Wynonna was left leaning heavily on a pool table, feeling dizzy from both the alcohol and the blows she'd taken. Alex didn't move from the floor.

"Alright, everybody out!" M'gann contradicted Maggie's earlier order loudly as Maggie, Waverly, and Nicole rushed into the bar. The remaining patrons quickly filed out, leaving it quiet except for the jukebox, which was still playing Dolly Parton's greatest hits.

Maggie rushed immediately to Alex's side. Alex blinked up at her from the floor and tried to sit up.

"Mags? How'd you get here? I didn't even get the chance to call you."

"Alex, what the hell happened?" Maggie put one hand on Alex's arm and reached up with the other to brush Alex's hair away from her face.

Alex winced as Maggie's fingers brushed over the goose egg that was already forming where the alien's rock hard fist had impacted with her head.

"He was running his mouth about Supergirl," Alex replied. "Said he was gonna hurt her."

Maggie sighed. "Yep, that'd do it." She shook her head and took Alex's arm gently. "Ok, killer. Let's get you up."

With Maggie's help, Alex was able to get to her feet. They walked slowly over to where Nicole and the Earp sisters were waiting. Waverly was hovering anxiously around Wynonna, who was waving her away and insisting she was fine.

"Sawyer!" M'gann called from behind the bar. "A word."

Maggie nodded then turned to Alex. "I'll be right back." She removed her arm from Alex's waist and made sure she was steady, then stepped away.

"You ok, big Danvers?" Wynonna asked.

Alex nodded. "I'll be alright. You?"

Wynonna shrugged. "I've had worse. Those two had nothing on some of the guys who like to cause trouble at Shorty's."

"Thanks for the assist."

"Any time."

Maggie returned, looking frustrated. "Alright. Let's go. You three good to get back to your hotel on your own?" She asked Nicole, who nodded. "Great. Tomorrow is Saturday. Alex and I both have the day off. Maybe we can meet for breakfast and regroup on the search for your demon. Until then, I think we all could use a good night's sleep. And you," she pointed at Alex, "are staying with me tonight so I can keep an eye on you."

"Mags, I'm fine. I-"

 Maggie glared and Alex snapped her mouth shut. "When I walked in the door you were flying head first towards a wall, Alex. You are staying with me. No arguments. Unless you'd rather I drop you at Kara's and she can keep an eye on you. After you tell her how you got hurt."

Alex shook her head frantically then winced as her head started to spin. "No, no. Your place is fine."

Maggie nodded again then slipped her hand around Alex's waist to help her toward the door. The other women followed behind quietly.

"How mad is M'gann?" Alex asked as they walked

Maggie sighed. "She's pretty mad. She said something about this not being the first time you've caused trouble in here? Something about a barstool?" Alex somehow managed to go more pale, which Maggie took as confirmation that there was a story she would need to ask about later. "But she heard what that guy was saying about Supergirl before you went after him, and you didn't cause any permanent damage to the place. I managed to talk her out of banning you and Wynonna from the bar outright. But neither of you are allowed back without a chaperone for a while. Which probably means me or Kara. Maybe Nicole and Waverly would be acceptable too, but I don't know."

Alex nodded gravely before asking, more hesitantly, "How… how mad are _you_?"

Maggie didn't answer right away. She opened the passenger side of the her for Alex and helped her get in. She walked around and got in the drivers seat.

"We can talk about how mad I am at home," she said tiredly. "After you've taken some pain medication and gotten some ice on that bump on your head."

"Ok." Alex looked down at her lap and her hands started fidgeting. She took a deep stuttering breath.

"Hey," Maggie said, her voice softening. She reached over and rested her hand on the back of Alex's neck. "Alex, look at me."

Alex turned her head to look at her hesitantly.

"I love you, you dummy. I'm a little bit mad at you right now for getting into a drunken bar brawl-"

"I'm not drunk!" Alex insisted. "I had water all night, I swear."

Maggie couldn't help but smile. "Ok, just a regular bar brawl then. Either way, however mad I am at you for putting yourself in unnecessary danger, I do understand why you did it. Whether she's bullet proof or not, Kara is still your little sister and you want to protect her. I get that. Even if I think sometimes you take it too far, like," Maggie rolled her eyes, "taking on three nearly indestructible, drunk aliens who are mouthing off."

Alex smiled, then groaned an put a hand to her head. "Maybe home and painkillers are a good idea."

Maggie laughed and started the car. "I'll try to avoid pot holes on the way, I promise. Try not to fall asleep though, ok? I'm pretty sure you don't have a concussion but just to be safe, try to stay awake."

Alex nodded and laid her head back. "Yes, ma'am."


	3. Another Bar Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps the Earp ladies transport the captured demon back to Purgatory. A celebratory drink at Shorty's turns into trouble. Again. Because of course it does. This time Supergirl steps in. 
> 
> Aka, a very unique way to break up a barfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from my favorite headcanon of them all. It turned out a little more emotional then I originally intended but I hope you all find Kara's way of breaking up a fight as hilarious as I do.

Alex and Nicole both checked the locks on the door one more time. It had taken several days to hunt down the demon and capture him in National City. Then another three days to transport him safely back to Purgatory where he could be locked up. They didn't want to take any chances of him getting free again.

Wynonna had wanted to put the demon down with peacemaker, but a call from Dolls put an end to that plan quickly. Apparently killing this particular demon would unleash some kind of hell on earth scenario. So they had brought him back to Purgatory to keep him under lock and key until they could find a way to banish him back to hell without killing everything in a ten block radius.

J'onn had agreed to lend Alex to Black Badge to assist with transport and security. So now here she was, in the smallest small town in Canada she'd ever seen surrounded by honest to goodness cowboy hats. She wished Maggie had been able to come, but the detective hadn't been able to take off from work to tag along. Alex made a mental note to see if there was a little shop where she could buy Maggie a Stetson or a really cheesy belt buckle. Or both. Hopefully both.

Alex's daydreaming was interrupted by Wynonna, who made a face at the locked door before slapping her hand on Alex's shoulder. 

"Thanks for the help, Danvers. We couldn't have caught him without you and Maggie."

"Happy to help," Alex replied. "A demon made an interesting change from aliens."

Wynonna shook her head and laughed. She clapped her hands together. "Ok, who's up for a celebratory drink at Shorty's? First round is on me. And by me," she winked and pulled a credit card out of her back pocket, "I mean Dolls' Black Badge expense account." 

Nicole shook her head. "I have to go check in with Nedley. You ladies have fun though." She kissed Waverly on the cheek. "See ya later."

"Bye," Waverly answered with a wave as Nicole disappeared out the door. 

"Sooooo?" Wynonna asked, smiling and looking back and forth between Alex and Waverly. "You in?" 

Alex shrugged. "Why not. My flight isn't for another five hours and I could use a drink."

"I'm surprised you don't just call Supergirl and have her come pick you up," Wynonna said. "She could get you back home a lot faster, and with a lot less grimy airplane air." 

Alex shrugged and held up her wrist to display the watch she was wearing. "I could. I have this so I can call her if I ever need her. But I try not to treat her like a taxi service." 

Wynonna shrugged. "So drinks? Yeah?"

Waverly nodded. "Alright. But no donuts this time, Wynonna. My stomach can't take that combination again."

"Donuts?" Alex asked. 

Waverly just shrugged as Wynonna ignored the question, leading the way out the door with a cheer.

* * *

 

Several rounds of drinks, and a series of homophobic slurs by a few locals later…..

"Wynonna! Put. The stool. Down!" 

Wynonna froze, the bar stool held up over her head, ready to crash down on the head of a guy who was trying to get up off the floor. 

She turned her head to look at Waverly, who had run behind the bar to get out of the all out brawl that had erupted after an already drunk Champ had come in with some friends. It hadn't taken long before he had started loudly making rude comments about Waverly and Nicole. Wynonna had of course responded by throwing an empty beer bottle at his head. She missed, but the glass shattering against the back wall had triggered a fight, which had been going on for nearly 10 minutes before Wynonna had grabbed the stool and lifted it above her head. 

Alex had waded into the fray right behind Wynonna, flipping her wrist to close her watch (which she'd been showing to Waverly) as she jumped away from the bar. She was now drunkenly taking on Champ and two of his friends in the corner. Normally she would have been able to take the three down without a problem, but after drinking to keep up with Wynonna all night, she was barely holding her own. 

While Wynonna was distracted by Waverly's shout, the guy on the floor recovered enough to kick at her knee, sending her to the floor, the stool clattering behind her. 

"Ow!" Wynonna yelled, sounding offended that he'd even dare. "You piece of-" 

"Are you kidding me?!" someone yelled from the door. 

Wynonna glanced over and saw Nicole standing I the doorway looking shocked at the scene before her. 

Alex, distracted by the yell, was knocked to the floor by a pool cue to the back. Neither woman noticed the flash of blue and red behind the officer, which hesitated only a moment before blurring into the bar. 

Everything spun and then Alex and Wynonna both found themselves up off the floor. Literally. Wynonna swung her legs, which were dangling above the ground, and bumped into Alex, who was now beside her looking equally surprised. They both swung around, making Wynonna's head spin. 

Wynonna looked around, then up. She and Alex were hanging by their leather jackets from hooks set into the wall to the left side of the door. 

There was another whoosh and Wynonna leaned around Alex to see that the four men they'd been fighting were now also hanging by their jackets and shirts by the hooks set on the other side of the door. They were swinging wildly, kicking and punching the air as they tried to escape. 

"Uh oh," Alex muttered, going still beside Wynonna.  
Wynonna turned to follow Alex's gaze until she saw Supergirl standing in the middle of the bar with her hands on her hips, glaring back and forth between all of the now limp brawlers. 

"Hey, let me down, Super chick!" Wynonna called as Officer Haught and Waverly joined the Kryptonian in the center of the room. 

"Hush!" Supergirl snapped back, before turning to ask Waverly what on earth had happened.

Both Alex and Wynonna tried to make out what Waverly was saying, but all three women were speaking too softly. They did hear Waverly ask "How..." then missed the rest of the question. Supergirl gestured to Alex then tapped her own wrist as a response. Wynonna glanced over at Alex and saw that Alex's watch had popped open in the fight and the beacon was activated. Alex, also noticing this, quickly moved to shut it off and close the watch. 

Both women looked back at the others but couldn't make out any more of the conversation. At one point, Supergirl glared at the men hanging on the other side of the door, but Nicole put a hand on her arm to stop her from storming toward them. 

Finally, all three women nodded and Supergirl flew over and released Champ. Nicole immediately stepped forward and put him in handcuffs, then walked him out the door. Supergirl floated up to retrieve the next guy. 

Meanwhile, Waverly walked over to where Alex and Wynonna were swinging. 

"Nicole said she'll let you both off with a warning this time." She shook her head. "But you have to stop doing this, Wynonna. Champ is an ass, but you can't just beat him up every time he says something rude. Eventually Nicole isn't going to be the first cop to show up, and you know the other deputies don't like you."

The officer glanced over at the sound of her name as she re-entered the bar, then moved forward to take the next guy into custody. Two more officers came in behind her to take the other two, who Supergirl quickly retrieved from the wall. 

Wynonna crossed her arms and huffed. "Nobody talks about my little sister like that."

Waverly rolled her eyes. "You can't fight every homophobic idiot on earth, Wynonna."

"I can try," Wynonna retorted stubbornly. "Danvers will help me, won't you, Danvers."

Alex held out her hand for Wynonna to high five. "'Course I will."

"No, you wont!" Supergirl called from the other side of the room. 

Alex immediately slumped back against the wall, looking like a scolded puppy. "No, won't." 

With the guys all taken care of, Supergirl and Nicole joined Waverly in front of the two, still hanging, women. Waverly and Nicole each grabbed one of Wynonna's legs to lift her off of the hook and back onto her feet on the floor. 

"Alex..." Supergirl started to scold as she floated up to let her down. 

"They started it!" Alex immediately interrupted as Supergirl lowered her to the ground. "They were talking about Waverly and Nicole like they were trash. And you know... I'm a big sister too. I couldn't just let Wynonna defend Waverly alone. What if they'd been talking about y- er... Kara. About Kara. And then when I suggested they be quiet, the big one called me a... a..." her face crumpled, her emotions and the alcohol in her system finally getting the better of her bravado.

"Yeah, they were all yelling homophobic and sexist stuff but that guy was especially nasty once he got going at Alex," Wynonna finished explaining for her softly.

"Oh, Alex," Supergirl pulled her into a hug.

"I know," Alex said quickly. "I know I should just ignore them but they just made me so angry! I forget that we live in a safe little bubble most of the time and that awful people like that exist that just hate us so much."

"You can't just punch them all though, Alex" Nicole interjected. "I know it might seem like an easy solution but it doesn't actually teach them anything." 

Alex nodded into Kara's shoulder.

Wynonna huffed. "Sure made me feel better though. Punching homophobic jerks is my new favorite hobby." 

Alex laughed and lifted her head from Kara's shoulder in time to see Waverly smack Wynonna's arm. 

"Ow!" Wynonna whined. "What was that for? I was defending your honor!" 

"That was for getting into another bar fight." 

Waverly smacked her arm again. "And that was for being so darned stubborn." 

Then she pulled Wynonna into a hug. "And this is for defending my honor." 

She pulled back from the hug and smacked Wynonna's arm again, more gently this time. "But that doesn't mean I approve. Honestly, Wynonna, I'm always having to get you out of trouble. It's exhausting." 

Wynonna smiled at her little sister and hugged her from the side, resting her chin on Waverly's shoulder and smiling at her cheekily. "You love me. I'm a great big sister." 

Waverly just rolled her eyes. 

"Well," Nicole said. "Now that we're all agreed that bar fights are never the answer, I think I should head back to the station." 

Supergirl nodded and glanced at Alex, who was now standing next to her, still looking sad. "Want a ride home? Since I'm already here and everything?" 

Alex perked up at the thought of flying with her sister and nodded. "Yes, please." 

"Well, it was great to see you again, Alex." Nicole said, and pulled the agent into a hug. "And thanks again for all your help." 

"Yeah," Wynonna nodded. "Thanks. For all your help." She winked at Alex and tilted her head towards the bar as they shook hands. 

"Any time," Alex smiled. Then, at a raised eyebrow from Supergirl, she added, "for demons. Any time you need help with demons, just give me a call."

They all said their goodbyes and Alex and Kara watched the Earps and Nicole drive off. 

"Ready to go home?" Kara asked.

Alex nodded.

"Want to stop at that 24 hour ice cream place on our way back?"

"Um… Yes!" Alex nearly jumped into Kara's arms.

Kara laughed as she took off.

"Ok, but don't tell Maggie. I don't want her thinking I rewarded you for getting into another fight."

"Deal."


	4. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Super friends are in town for game night. Turns out there are pictures of what happened last chapter. Alex is very embarrassed. Lucy (is a trouble maker) gets an idea.
> 
>  
> 
> No Earp ladies in this one, but they are mentioned. For now this is the last chapter, but I might expand this universe later if I come up with more ideas. Enjoy!

It was the most crowded game night at Kara's apartment since the tradition was created.

James, Winn, Kara and Alex were there of course. Maggie and Vasquez both had the night off of work so they were able to join as well. Both Lucy and Cat were in town, Lucy on DEO business from Washington and Cat back from her latest venture in Metropolis to visit her former assistant and now girlfriend.

While they ate dinner, Alex, Maggie, and Kara were telling the others about the Earp sisters' and Officer Haught's visit to National City.

"I've heard of Black Badge," Lucy said saying. "I didn't know what they did though. They're very secretive. More even than the DEO. And I didn't know they were a cross-border agency."

Maggie nodded as she grabbed another slice of pizza. "Wynonna flashed her badge around pretty casually, but I did get the impression from Nicole that she wasn't supposed to be doing that. I don't expect either government, American or Canadian, would want the public knowing that there are actual demons and evil creatures out there. The fear caused by aliens causes enough panic and fear."

Kara pouted, and Maggie laughed.

"Awwww, I didn't mean you, Little Danvers," she teased lightly. "You may be able to shoot lasers out of your eyes and lift cars with one hand, but I don't believe for a second that you have it in you to be cruel."

"That's just because you've never had to fight her for the last slice of pizza," Alex commented.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you do not want to get between Kara and the last of any food.

"Oh come on," Kara replied as Lucy took her turn. "I am not that bad."

"You are that bad," Alex replied, smiling at her sister, "but we love you anyway."

"We do indeed," Cat nodded. "Back to this demon though. You caught it, right? There's not some evil being still wandering around National City?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Maggie waved her hand as both Kara and Alex nodded. "We tracked him down before he could get into too much trouble. Alex helped Wynonna and the gang transport him back up north. Nothing to worry about."

Winn perked up. "That reminds me, Alex. Did they have any cool tech we should replicate? I bet hunting demons they use all sorts of fancy gear. "

Alex shrugged. "They're not even close to the DEO, Winn. They're really old school actually. Everything we've got is much fancier. Both teach and base of operations."

"Yeah, that was kind of jarring," Kara put in. "I was expecting some big operation but they're literally just operating out of the local police station in the tiniest town I have ever seen."

"Wait," Winn held up a hand.  "When were you there, Kara? I thought just Alex went."

Kara shrugged. "I flew up to check on Alex when her...  Oh," she hesitated when he saw Alex's wince. "Oops."

Everyone but Maggie looked back and forth, confused, between the two sisters. The Detective on the other hand, tried and failed to hold back her sudden laughter.

"Ok, spill you three." Lucy demanded. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Alex said quickly. "It was nothing. Some jack asses in the local bar decided to start trouble. There was a small bar fight and my emergency beacon accidentally got set off," she held up her wrist to show the watch, "which caused Kara to fly up to see if I was OK. That's all. It wasn't a big deal."

"Ok," Vasquez replied, "but that doesn't explain why your girlfriend is nearly falling off of the couch laughing right now."

Maggie straightened on the couch and tried to get her laughter under control.  She reached back and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, while holding up one hand for the others to wait.

"I have... Wait... You have to see this... It's my favorite picture of Alex ever."

Alex jumped to her feet. "Picture?! What picture? Who took a picture? Maggie, no!"

"Maggie yes," her girlfriend responded, still laughing. "Waverly snapped a pic while you two weren't paying attention. She texted it to me the next day."

"But... But..."

"Hush, Danvers," Lucy scolded. She smacked Alex's arm playfully as she walked around the back of the sofa so she could see Maggie's phone as the Detective pulled up her text messages and opened the image.

"OH MY GOD!"

Lucy's arm, which she had been leaning on the back of the couch, slipped when she saw the picture and she went crashing to the floor behind the couch.

"Lucy!" Kara, James, and Cat all yelled at once.

James rushed quickly around the couch to help Lucy up off of the floor.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Lucy jumped back to her feet without James' help and waved away the concerned looks. "Oh my god, Danvers. Maggie is right. That is the greatest picture I have ever seen." She leaned back in over Maggie's shoulder to get another look while the Detective tilted her phone so Winn and Vasquez could see.

Winn gaped and Vasquez tried (and failed) not to laugh at the image of Wynonna and Alex hanging from the wall, Wynonna glaring and Alex pouting.

Alex looked at the image on the phone screen just long enough to recognize what she was looking at before she groaned and twisted to hide her face between Maggie's shoulder and the back of the couch.

"Oh my god. I hate you."

Maggie laughed as she passed the phone to Winn, who handed it to Kara so she and Cat could see.

"No you don't," Maggie said. She pulled Alex back upright and kissed her cheek. "You love me. And I love you. And I also love that picture."

Alex blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"How did you even get up there?" James asked, tilting his head as he examined the image.

Alex left one hand covering her face as she pointed the other at Kara, who shrugged.

"It seemed like the simplest way to stop the fight. Alex and Wynonna on one side of the room, the guys they'd been fighting on the other. It kept them all on ice until the police could deal with it."

"That's brilliant," Winn muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"When you're all done laughing at my humiliation," Alex sighed from behind her hand, "can we talk about something else?"

As a if in answer to Alex's prayers, there was a knock on the door. Kara immediately jumped up.

"Ooooh, yum. More food!"

Cat and Alex laughed as Kara skipped to open the door for the delivery man.

"When did she order more food?" Maggie asked, looking bewildered.

"When you were in the bathroom," Vasquez replied. "We made a deal with her that if she shared the first order of pot stickers with the rest of us we'd order her more."

Maggie nodded. "I did wonder why she was being so generous with them."

Kara came back to the couch and plopped down next to Cat again. She settled the box of pot stickers in her lap and looked around at the others.

"Ok. So what's the plan? What are we playing tonight?"

 

 

* * *

 

They decided on Monopoly. The game was, as expected, taking an extremely long time to play. Winn and Vasquez had already been bankrupted and knocked out of the game. They were now watching and commenting on the action. And occasionally drifting off into conversations about some technical stuff that no one else understood.

Cat had gone bankrupt shortly after Winn. Her ruthless business genius could not save her from unlucky dice, which sent her time and again into jail and onto properties that James and Lucy had covered in houses and hotels.

Lucy and Maggie had teamed up early on and had made it their mission to prevent a pouting Kara from getting Boardwalk to match the Park Place she was able to snatch up early in the game.

Unfortunately for them however, Kara had fallen asleep in Cat's lap shortly after finishing off the last of her huge container of pot stickers. Cat had taken up Kara's properties and was now playing for her, with no better luck than she had had while playing for herself earlier. Maggie had finally been lucky enough to land on and purchase Boardwalk, which dashed Cat's hopes of getting a full set of any properties for Kara.

Meanwhile, Alex and James were playing more casually. James was just enjoying the game and the company, but Alex was too distracted by Maggie's excited smile every time someone landed on her properties to play competitively. A fact that Lucy and Vasquez were enjoying teasing Alex about immensely.

Lucy let out a cheer when James landed on one of her properties and held her hand out as he counted bills out to pay her. Winn shushed her and pointed to the lightly snoring Kara.

"Sorry," Lucy said softly. She glanced at the sleeping Kryptonian. "Wow, she's a pretty heavy sleeper for someone with super hearing."

Alex chuckled. "It's all the food. When she eats too much she sleeps like a rock. It would literally take an earthquake to wake her up right now. Or… there's one other thing that would work but that's a sister's secret."

Cats turn was next and she landed on one of James' most expensive properties. She handed him the last of her money with a sigh.

"Well, it looks like I'm out again. So much for my reputation as a ruthless and successful CEO." She glanced at her watch. "I suppose it's about time though. I should probably head home"

"You sure?" Alex asked. "You're welcome to stay and hang out."

Cat shook her head as she slipped out from under Kara and placed a pillow under Kara's head in her place. "I should relieve the babysitter and check on Carter. And I should get some sleep. I have an early flight back to Metropolis in the morning."

Alex stood up to walk her to the door. When they were out of earshot at the door, Alex said, "You should come back to visit more often. Kara misses you. And you're always welcome to game night. Or even our sister nights. Maggie sometimes joins in for sister night. You wouldn't be imposing."

Cat smiled. "Thank you. Between you and me I am hoping to be around more often very soon. I'm working on a new project that would bring me back to National City full time. It's still in the planning stages though. And I would like it to be a surprise for Kara."

Alex smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. I'm glad to hear that though. Kara will be ecstatic when you tell her. I know you both can fly back and forth easily, but it will be good for both of you to be in the same city again."

"Yes," Cat nodded. "Thank you for a lovely evening as always, Alex. It was good to see you."

"You too, Cat. Bye."

Alex closed the door behind Cat and walked back to the living room. The game had been temporarily abandoned in favor of Maggie's phone again. Lucy Winn, James, and Vasquez were huddled around Maggie, who had _the picture_ up again.

"Oh, come on," Alex complained. "Do you guys have to do that? It's embarrassing enough that it even happened at all. Do you have to all stare at the photographic evidence?"

Maggie smiled sympathetically up at her. "Aw, but it's cute."

Alex huffed and sat down next to Maggie. "It's embarrassing."

"I'm sure it is," Lucy laughed. "But it's also cute."

When Alex continued to pout, Vasquez patted her shoulder and offered, "Would it make you feel better if you showed us all an embarrassing picture or two of Kara?"

Alex glanced towards where her little sister was sleeping on the other couch. Kara had rolled over in her sleep, wrapping the blanket someone had lain over her around herself. She looked like a Kryptonian burrito.

"No such thing. For as clumsy and awkward as she is, she is really lucky that there's never a camera around when something embarrassing happens to her."

Lucy perked up. "Well that's not fair at all. We'll have to do something about that." She stood, surveyed the apartment, then nodded and walked over to Kara's storage closet.

Alex looked curiously after her. "Lucy? What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Lucy's reply was muffled as she ruffled through the back of the closet looking for something.

James shook his head. "This is going to be either really good or really bad."

"Ha!" Lucy emerged from the closet triumphantly holding several rolls of duct tape.

"Why does Kara have so much duct tape?" Winn asked.

"Never mind that," Lucy replied with a mischievous grin. "Who wants to help me tape a completely asleep Kryptonian into a blanket burrito?"

"What?"

"No."

"Lucy…"

Maggie and Vasquez were the only ones in the room who didn't immediately look appalled or terrified. Vasquez just smirked, while Maggie openly laughed.

"Oh, I am in."

Alex looked between her girlfriend and Lucy, unconvinced. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on, Danvers," Lucy teased, "you're not chicken are you?"

The entire room went silent. Alex narrowed her eyes at Lucy, then slowly smiled.

"Alright, Lane," she said slowly. "You're on. Let's do this."

"Yesss!"

Lucy tossed Alex and Maggie one of the rolls. The each caught them easily and Alex stood and walked over to where Kara was sleeping soundly.

Winn and James on the other hand, moved away. Winn shook his head, looking increasingly anxious. James just held his hands up as if to say he wanted no part in what was about to happen.

Maggie chuckled under her breath at them. "So, what's the plan exactly?" she asked Lucy.

"Are we gonna finish playing Monopoly?" Winn asked, hoping to distract them from what was about to happen.

Vasquez waved his concern away with one hand while she opened the camera on her phone with the other. "In a minute."

Meanwhile, Alex was gently wrapping the blanket snuggly around her sister, wrapping her up until she was securely bundled up. At one point Kara shifted, curling into a ball and snuggling into the bundle Alex was making around her.

Once the blanket was properly wrapped, Lucy and Maggie descended with the duct tape. They pulled and ripped piece after piece, securing the blanket with near military efficiency. Alex gave directions, pointing out spots they'd missed, and at one point even lifting and turning Kara carefully over, while Vasquez took video.

In less than fifteen minutes, they were done. Only Kara's head and one hand were visible, the rest of her engulfed in blanket and tape.

"Oh my god," Winn and James both said at once. James laughed openly. Winn on the other hand tried to suppress his own giggle.

Lucy grabbed her own phone. "Alright, Alex, go sit next to her so I can take a picture of the two of you."

Alex obliged, making several funny faces and several serious ones as Lucy snapped several pictures.

"Oh boy," Alex laughed when they were done, "she is going to be so confused when she wakes up like this."

Lucy nodded. "I almost wish I could be here to see her face."

Maggie broke up their thoughts with a soft clap of her hands. "Alright. That was fun, but now let's get back to the game so I can finish kicking your butts."

"Oh, you are on, Sawyer," Lucy replied.

Winn and James took their seats. Alex followed, glancing at Kara and smiling as she settled back into her seat next to Maggie.

Kara slept soundly in her little cocoon all night. Then woke up very confused in her empty apartment the next morning.


End file.
